


Neighbors

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: Hi! I'm starting a new phanific, I have loads of ideas for this story :) I hope I can update it every week, thanks for reading!





	1. Intro

Dan's POV

I was sitting in one of the benches outside school with my brother. I felt relief because it was the last day of the school year. My grades weren't the best but at least I managed to not fail. I looked at my brother, who was falling asleep while reading a book. Mom said she'd come soon, but that was almost an hour ago.  
Suddenly I saw my mom's car, she was driving really fast. She stopped abruptly and shouted at us from inside the car through the opened window.

"Get in, fast!"

My brother and I looked at each other and stood up as fast as we could.  
I opened the trunk to put my backpack inside, but I saw three suitcases. 

"Come on!" My mom hurried

I quickly shovelled my backpack in the trunk and hopped inside the car.

"What's going on?" I asked  
"I'll explain later" mom answered  
"Where's dad?" My brother asked  
"I'll. Explain. Later. Ok boys?"

I buckled my belt as my mom got the car going. I worriedly pulled my headphones out of my pocket, played music and hoped for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm starting a new phanific, I have loads of ideas for this story :) I hope I can update it every week, thanks for reading!


	2. New neighbor

Summer had finally arrived. I was free to do whatever I wanted without any kind of worries. One more year and I would go off to university, away from the stupid people in my school. Of course, I had nothing interesting prepared for my summer, I was ready to spend it on reading books, playing videogames and watching all the movies and series that I couldn’t watch because of the overload of homework and projects. Every summer for me went pretty much the same, I went out with my friends occasionally and stayed at home because my parents liked to travel more during winter vacations. 

I had moved from neighborhood a while ago because our house was old, so my mom and dad decided to buy a new one. The bad thing about that is that I wouldn’t have PJ, one of my best friends, living across the street. In fact, there was nobody in the house across the street yet, since the area of the town in which we moved was still kinda new. I hoped for some new family with someone that was my age to arrive soon but it never happened. Not until the second day of summer vacations. 

“Phil!” my mom shouted from downstairs “get off your computer and come here!”  
“Okay just a sec” I shouted back, pausing the movie I was watching

I went downstairs to see my mom looking through the kitchen window. 

“A family is arriving to live across the street”   
“Okaay…” I said, still not sure why she’d called me. “So…”  
"So, you'll be nice, say hi and you'll give them this cake."  
"Why can't you do it?"   
"Because I'm your mom Phil. And I'm asking you to do it." she said smiling and handing me a plate with the cake.

I didn't know why moms always used that as an excuse for their sons to do what they didn't want to.   
I walked out and crossed the street, kinda nervous, because talking to people wasn't the best of my abilities.   
I arrived at their door and knocked. I looked back and I saw my mom looking at me through te window, giving me thumbs up. 

"Hi?" Someone said  
I looked ahead and a guy that looked my age was in front of me. He looked serious but friendly.  
"H-hi" I said, half nervous half surprised "I live across the street and my mom wanted me to give you this cake to welcome you"   
"Oh, that's nice" he smiled a little "thanks, I'll give this to my mom."  
"I'm Phil by the way, in case you need something."  
"Dan. And thanks for the cake again."

I smiled at him and made my way back home, where my mom started asking me questions.

"I don't know if they have their furniture here mom, why would I know that?"   
"I don't know you could have asked." 

I shook my head and went upstairs to my room. Finally, someone my age was around here, maybe summer this time wouldn't be that boring.


	3. Hang out

I woke up until late in the morning, I got up and went downstairs and i found a note of my mom.

"Phil, I had to travel for a few days due too work, see you soon.  
Mom."

I left the note aside and started making coffee, it wasn't weird that my mom traveled so often because of her work, so I already was used to it. I took a bowl and filled it up with cereal, then I grabbed a mug for my coffee and took everything to the table to start my breakfast when my phone rang.

"Hey Phil can I come to yours?"   
It was a message from PJ my best friend.

"Sure, come around 3" I typed back.

"Okay see you"   
I put my phone aside and continued eating, ready for a lazy morning.

 

An hour later I had taken a shower and I was sitting down at my bed, reading a Stephen King's book. My window, which had view to the street, was open so I could see when PJ arrived. I raised my eyes from the book and looked at the house across the street. The window of the other house was opened as well and I could see someone pacing around the room. Dan maybe.

I heard the doorbell ringing, which took me out of my thoughts and made me wonder how long I had stared at the other house's window.   
I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey peej" I greeted him 

"Phiiil long time no see!"

"It has been three days since school was over" I said

"That's why I said long tlime." 

I smiled and we went upstairs to my room. Later we were playing Splatoon.

"So the house in front of your has already someone living in it." PJ said  
"Yes they arrived yesterday."  
"Sooo...who are them?"  
"A boy our age and his family."  
"Is he nice?"  
"He looked a bit shy but yeah I guess"   
"Do you like him?"

I paused the game, PJ was going to start again with the same thing. A year ago I had a boyfriend, but he cheated on me and we broke up. PJ had the idea that I had to date someone else so I could get over it. 

"Peej...where are you going with this?"  
"You need to go out again!"   
"I'm over him I already told you"  
"That's why, come ooon Phil let's invite him to hang out with us."  
PJ liked at me expecting and answer. I narrowed my eyes.   
"Fine." 

I walked out of my room and PJ followed me. We crossed the street to Dan's house and I knocked the door. Now it was a younger boy who opened, maybe Dan's brother. 

"Hi, is Dan here?" I asked nicely   
"Daaaaaaan!" He shouted and went away.

He came downstairs a minute later.

"Hi...Phil right?"   
"Yeah and this is my friend PJ"   
"Hey" he said   
"He wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us? I mean both of us want to know."   
"Sure" he shrugged his shoulders "Moom I'm going out." He shouted.  
"Okaay be careful ." A voice came from upstairs.   
He grabbed his wallet and we were ready to go.


	4. Leave the neighborhood

Dan's POV

Before Phil knocked the door, I was pacing around my room, in my own thoughts. I heard my mom talking to some guy on the phone earlier today, probably a lawyer, because they were talking about divorce. I knew it wasn't my dad because she had blocked his phone number. I was going on a wild guess that would probably be correct: I think my dad cheated on her.  
That seemed like a ridiculous thing if you thought about it. I know that he couldn't have cheated because I know him. He was the closest person to me in my family and now, I was away from him, feeling miserable and disappointed because my dad turned out to be something completely different from what I thought. I don't know why but I feel there's something that my mom is hiding. But it may just be kind of a coping mechanism or something.

"Daaan" my brother's voice brought me back to reality. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room and went to the bathroom, I washed my face and then I headed downstairs. On the door was Phil, the guy living in front of my house, and other guy. 

"Hi...Phil right?" I said  
"Yeah and this is my friend PJ"  
"Hey" he said 

My first impression about Phil when he first introduced was that I liked his hair. It was pitch black and it looked really good.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us? I mean both of us want to know."  
I was surprised. Did I caused a nice impression on him...?

"Sure" I said "Moom I'm going out."  
"Okaay be careful ." Her voice sounded tired.

I took my wallet because I didn't know where we were going and I didn't want to ask PJ or Phil for money.  
After Phil quickly took his keys and wallet, we walked out of the neighborhood, talking about different things.  
I was happy that PJ did almost all the talking. Phil was a bit quiet but he definitely spoke more than me. 

"So where are you from?" Phil asked  
"I come from Workingham"  
"And why did you moved out?"  
"Well... it was kind of a sudden thing so I have no idea"  
"Sorry if we're too nosy or something" said Phil " it's just that not much happens here." 

I guess he could sense that the question made me a bit upset.

"It's okay" I smiled at him "I guess it was better to move out, I was bored of that place now that I think about it." 

We continued walking for a while, we stopped once to buy ice cream because the day was freaking hot and then we found a little park to sit down and eat it.  
We were talking about the places we could go to when PJ received a phone call.

"Hi Chris! Yep I'm free right now. Ok, see you soon." 

I noticed that Phil was starting at PJ with a killer gaze. 

"Whoops! Forgot that Chris needs me." He said, smiling at Phil  
"Yeah...sure." He said narrowing his eyes.  
"So...See you later yes? Bye Dan" he said, and before leaving he winked at Phil and sprinted away. 

Phil just started at him while he was running away.  
"I'll get revenge for that" he shouted at him and I could hear PJ's distant laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and for uploading late :b


	5. A new friend

Phil's POV

After Pj ran away I got a curiosity look from Dan. 

"What?" I giggled  
"Nothing, he's nice" Dan said smiling   
"So what should we do now?"  
"I don't know, you're the one who lives here"   
"True" I smiled

We were sitting at the swings of a park, talking about stuff we liked and I discovered that we had a lot of things in common. He played loads of video games like me and we had the same taste in music among other things like anime and sense of humor. 

Talking to him was so easy once the awkwardness went away. I felt like I knew him from before.  
Time went flying by and I didn't realise how late it was until my dad called me.

"Phil? Where are you?" He asked  
"Oh I'm at the park that is nearby."  
"The one with the cat woman?"

I looked around, looking for her. She was always sitting on a bench near the swings with two cats by her side. She was very mysterious and no one wanted to talk to her; they thought she was crazy.

"Yeah."  
"Oh okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home if you want to eat dinner here."   
"Alright, see you then"  
I hung up the phone and looked at Dan.  
"It was my dad, he's home so we should get back."  
"Oh alright" he seemed a bit down and I thought about something.  
"Do you want to eat dinner with us? My dad's a good guy I guess he won't mind"  
"Really?" He said cheering up a bit  
"Yeah, besides he'll be happy to know that I have a new friend." 

He punched my shoulder playfully and after a while we started heading home.   
'A new friend...could we be more than that?' I thought. I didn't want to get too excited about this. I mean he was cute and I liked the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, but I think I would like to know him more first. Besides...what if he doesn't likes me back or he's just being polite. What if he's homophobic. What if he's not but then everything becomes awkward and he starts with those 'no homo' things. 

I have to stop thinking about that.

"Hey Phil!" Dan snaps his fingers in front of my face. "You okay? We're are here already."  
"Oh sorry" I smile and opened the front door of my house.   
"Hey Phil" mi dad smiled at me "And hi, sorry, you are?"  
"Dan,he lives across the street." I introduced them. They shook hands and after setting the table we ate. It was a nice dinner, with no awkward silences and my dad seemed to like him as well.  
That night I was laying in my bed, thinking about the day. Maybe Pj was right. Maybe I do need someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short :( It'll get better I promise


	6. The Message

Before I left Phil's house, we exchanged phone numbers, because we wanted to keep in touch. Curious now that I think about it, if we need something we could cross the street. I walked back home and opened the door, to find my mom sitting alone in the dinning room, playing with her marriage ring. 

"Hi mom" I said   
"Oh Dan, hi, how was your day?"   
"It was good, Phil's a nice guy"  
"I'm glad that you're making friends" she smiled at me, tired. "You didn't come to dinner." She said  
"Sorry, I forgot to send you a message...are you alright?"

She stared at me and then back at the ring. We were so quiet that I could hear my brother's television. I think he was watching Sponge Bob.

"Come here, Daniel, sit down with me." 

She never called me Daniel unless she was about to punish me or tell me something important.  
I sat down and left my phone aside. 

"You know... I've been thinking a lot and I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me."  
"I'm old enough to understand things mom." I said quietly, already knowing what she was going to say.  
"Us, your dad and I, have decided to divorce." 

My heart was beating fast. I already knew something like this would happen, but I wasn't prepared to hear it out loud.

"That's why we moved?" I asked  
"Yes...I'm sorry, Daniel. It was the best for us."  
"But...everything was fine the last time we saw you... I need to know what happened." I talked fast and confused.   
"I don't want to destroy the image you have of your father Dan."

In that moment my phone buzzed. I ignored it. If it was Phil, I would apologise later, he would understand. It phoned two more times. I ignored it all the time. 

"It's okay" I said as calmed as I could sound. "I have the right to know."

My mom sighed. She stopped playing with the ring and looked at me in the eye.

"He...he cheated on me." She was in the verge of tears. 

I was right. He had actually cheated on my mom. Why? I stood up and hugged my mom. It was the only thing I could think of doing. She sobbed slightly and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while, until I felt like she was better. 

"We'll be fine." I told my mom with a small smile.

I grabbed my phone and went upstairs. My heart was still beating fast, and my brother was still watching Sponge Bob, completely oblivious to the situation. I guess it's better if he finds out later. 

I closed my door and sat down at my bed, looking at my phone screen. It wasn't Phil. It was my dad. Three missed calls from my dad and a message. I stared at the phone screen until it shut down again. I unlocked my phone and read my dad's message.

"Dan. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. But it wasn't my decision. You left so quickly I couldn't say goodbye. Don't believe your mom's story whenever she tells it. I need to see you, so I can explain all of this mess. If you want to see me just phone me, okay son? I promise I'll fix this. I miss you and your brother."

I stared at the message, not sure if I should answer yet. I was really confused. Not believing in my mom? What is that supposed to mean? Maybe he was saying that because he didn't want me to hate him. I didn't know what to think. But I wished it was Phil who texted instead of my dad.


	7. The cat lady

Summer went flying by for Dan and Phil. Suddenly they became best friends and they hung out almost every day. Pj was a bit jealous, but Phil talked to him and everything was fine. Soon, Chris also joined the group when they went out to some pub or at someone's house to challenge each other playing Smash. They were the fantastic foursome, as Phil's mom named them one afternoon. 

Of course, Dan hadn't answered his dad message and summer was about to be over. He had talked about it with Phil, and he told Dan that things would be okay and that it was a good idea to hear both stories before taking a decision. 

That afternoon, Pj and Chris left early from Phil's house because they were going to a concert. Dan had been worried all day and almost didn't enjoy the day. 

"Dan are you alright?" Phil asked  
"I think I'll answer today" Dan said, taking out his phone.  
"Where shall we meet?" He wrote and sent it. 

Five minutes later, his dad answered.

"On a coffee shop, at 4:00, I'll send you the address."

Dan looked at the message and then at Phil.

"There aren't many coffee shops here so it's probably the one near the park with the crazy cat lady."

Dan's phone buzzed again; it was the coffee shop that Phil said.

"Okay...here we go." Dan said as he stood up.  
"Do you want me to go with you? I mean I can stay in the park if you like."  
"Yep that would be good." Dan smiled a little.

They both went outside, Phil waved his parents goodbye and told them he would be back before dinner.

"Going to a date, aren't we?" Phil's mom winked at them.   
"Mooooom no" Phil said blushing a little.

They were walking to the park, both of them in silence. During the summer, Phil had developed a crush in Dan. And that wasn't good at all if Dan considered him as a friend and nothing else. Even though they had talked about everything, they never talked about each other's orientation.

"So, your mom ship us." Dan said   
"Shut up" Phil chuckled   
"I'm a little nervous Phil. What if my dad wants to trick me and wants me to hate my mom. I don't want to be in the middle of their problems."  
"Hey, he's your dad. And you said he was a loyal guy so I don't think he wants to trick you nor to hate your mom. He just wants the best for you."   
Dan smiled at him.  
"How do you know what to say?"   
"Well I...i don't know." 

They were about to arrive to the coffee shop, so Phil stayed at the park. He observed Dan walking away. He wanted Dan to be okay and happy and he wanted to be there for him always. He just wondered if Dan would ever felt the way he felt about him. He didn't want to get his hopes high so he tried to think about other stuff while looking around the park. The sky looked cloudy, it was about to start raining. Phil was sitting there, playing with a leaf, thinking about what he wanted to do with his life, when he notices the cat lady was by his side. 

He jumped because ofthe surprise and because a cat had just sat down in his lap. 

"Sorry about that." She said.

She actually looked younger than when she was far away, Phil noticed.

"Don't worry." He said  
"I just wanted to tell you something. You aura is so bright that I had to meet you, I've never meet someone with such a pure aura."  
"Thanks...I guess...is that good?" Phil was always curious about those kind of stuff. His grandmother had psychic powers and he wondered if he could have them as well.

"Oh yes that's very good. But i just came to tell you something. Things will change. Big things will happen. You'll be prepared to a front them, but you will have to be willing to really save what you love." 

Phil stared at the woman. What was he supposed to say, thanks for telling me my future for free? He was about to speak when he saw Dan approaching. 

"That's it from me. Take care of yourself child." She stood up and went away. Her cats always following her. 

Dan sat down, besides Phil. He didn't look well.

"What happened?"  
"Can we just...stay here quietly?" Dan asked   
"Sure." Phil sorrounded Dan's shoulders and looked at the sky. It was about to start raining.

 

"You'll have to be willing to really save what you love."


	8. You can trust me

Dan's POV

It started raining. I was glad because it matched my humor right now. Phil was holding my shoulders and I was laying my head on his shoulders 

What my father had told me...well it was basically that my mom cheated on him and that non of this was his fault. But he looked so different...more tired more sad. 

And the way he had spoken to me...it seemed like he had already given up on us. I wasn't really surprised because even though I know my dad was good, he was a coward. 

"Dan...it's raining and I don't want you to catch a cold so...we should get going." He was staring to get up.

"Phil" I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "I...I don't want to... can I stay at yours?"

He stared at me worriedly.

"Sure." 

I was actually glad that he didn't ask about what happened between my father and me. I think he knows that in cases like this is better to give some space before asking. 

We walked in silence to our neighbourhood, the slight rain soon became a storm and we had to run to Phil's house. When we entered we were soaked and laughing. I had to admit that I felt better after that. 

"Oh my god guys, dry yourselves before entering" Phil's mom handed us some towels smiling 

"Thanks mom, oh by the way, Dan will sleep here, is that okay?" Phil asked  
"Sure, dinner will be ready soon so go and change your clothes." She said and left to the kitchen.

We went upstairs to his room, the one that I was so used to know. The first time I saw it I was impressed; he had two book shelves full of books and video games. His room had blue walls and was not gigantic, but it was okay for the two of us. It's funny how in two months we became best friends, and I was grateful because he was the first true friend that cared about me and I was afraid of loosing him. And I was afraid of my feelings towards him because I felt something stronger than friendship. 

"Uuum you can take these I think they'll fit." Phil said handing me a baggy black shirt and pijama pants.

"T-thanks" I said grabbing them. 

After we got changed and ate dinner, we were laying in bed, in the dark. I don't think I would be able to sleep. So many things going through my head felt like noise, loud noise that wouldn't stop. 

"Hey Dan, are you awake?" Phil murmured  
"Yeah." I said  
"You know, you can trust me." He turned his head to look at me. The light coming from the window made his face look soft and worried.  
"Yes...I know, it's just...I'm afraid of what could happen now."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know just...life I guess."  
"But living in fear is not the best way of living, is it?"  
"No...but what can I do about it?"  
"Try to a front things, maybe start with little steps."  
"Little steps..." I murmured

He smiled at me and I just couldn't hold my emotions. I leaned closer to Phil and kissed him. Yes I could loose him, and yes I was afraid of that, but kissing him felt just right.

And to my surprise he kissed me back and the noise in my head stopped.


	9. Brave

Phil's POV

I felt like time had stopped. Was I kissing Dan? It seemed like I was imagining all of this and in any moment I would go back to the reality. 

But it was real and in that moment I reacted and kissed him back.

I had no idea that Dan felt the same thing for me, sometimes I could be completely oblivious when it comes down to this kind of things. 

Pj had told me before that it was obvious that we had a thing and that it was enough to look at the way Dan looked at me to realise. 

We pulled apart, both looking equally happy and surprised. I pulled him for a shorter kiss this time. Dan cuddled by my side, placing his head on my chest.

"That's something I was afraid of" he whispered "afraid of doing that and loosing you." 

"You thought that? I've wanted to kiss you for so long...your actually brave."

I looked down at Dan, who was hiding his blushing face on my shirt. 

"Have you?" I saw a small smile  
"Yeah, but I've never had the courage and I was afraid too."  
I sighed

"Goodnight Phil" he said kissing my cheek  
"Goodnight" I said. I closed my eyes but I was still unable to sleep. 

On the contrary Dan was already heavily breathing, how could he fall asleep so fast? I looked at him. 

He looked so cute and careless while sleeping, free of any worries.  
After a while I fell asleep to, happy to know that Dan was there by my side. 

The next morning I woke up to my mom's "aawww"  
I opened my eyes and she was standing by my door, with her hand on her heart. 

"You look so cute together." She whispered because Dan was still sleeping.  
"Mooom" I mouthed  
"Sorry sorry I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready."  
"Okay we'll be down soon."

She left and that's when I realised how tight Dan was hugging me.

"Dan" I moved him slightly. "Hey pancakes are ready."  
"Whaaat" he opened one eye and looked at me.  
"Wake up."I said smiling looking as his messy morning hair.  
"Five more minutes."  
"Nope" I sighed "come one aren't you hungry?"  
"Phil I just woke up" he said sitting down.  
I kissed his cheek, a slight blush appeared on his face.  
"I'll wash my face." He said standing up going to the bathroom.

I smiled and stood up from bed to completely wake up, I could smell coffee downstairs.

"Alright let's go" Dan smiled at me and we went downstairs.  
"Hi guys" my mom smiled at both of us  
"Hi" we both said as we sat down

My mom served us pancakes and coffee, we were eating quietly, Dan and I playing with our feet below the table. 

Soon I had to take Dan home, that sounds funny because he lives across the street.

"So I'll see you later okay?" I said  
"Yeah." He stared at the door  
"Hey, it'll be okay. Soon you can clarify things between you and your mom okay?"  
"Yes I guess" he tiredly smiled at me  
"See you then." I quickly kissed him and then went back home.

I hope things in his family gets fixed because I wouldn't like to see him sad anymore. It was better when his dimple showed up when he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short and has a few mistakes, I have had a busy week :)


	10. Pizza and Isak

Dan's POV

I entered my house to be welcomed by my angry mother. I think I forgot to send a message of where I was.

"Daniel Howell where have you been?" She asked   
"I just stayed at Phil's that's all."  
"Oh that Phil I see." She said serious "you are all the time with him are you boyfriends or something?" Her joke was bitter, I could tell she was mad at something else but me.

"So what if we are." I mumbled   
"What?"   
"Nothing"   
"So...did you see just Phil yesterday or someone else?"

And I realised. My mom knew that I spoke to my dad. I mean what else could it be? I barely know people here.

"Well there's no point in lying if you already know that I spoke to my dad."  
"Why Dan, why would you do that?"  
"What are you afraid of mom? That I find out about the truth?"  
"The truth about what?" She said, looking more nervous now.   
"About what happened between you and my dad."

She stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"Look mom, I realised something. This is something between you and him and it's unfair to involve us like that. So...until both of you talk I guess the best for me is to stay out of it. "

Her eyes were wide opened, I guess she didn't expect that. 

"Am that's...alright I just-"  
"Mom, this is not okay. You and dad are important for me, but also my brother. He has no idea of what's happening and he deserves an explanation. That's why I'm finding out what you and dad are hiding. Because we deserve a proper explanation."

My mom just nodded, somewhat worried. Was I too harsh? Maybe I should apologise. 

"Now I'll just go upstairs and have some sleep." She said "you can order a pizza for you and your brother if you like. "  
"Alright."

She went upstairs and closed her door.   
I followed her, but instead of going into my room I went to my brother's bedroom.

"Isak, how are you?" I said entering. He was watching 'Narcos' in Netflix.   
"Oh hey" he smiled "you're back"   
"Yes, can I watch it with you?" I asked.  
"Sure." 

He made some space in his bed and we watched Pablo Escobar making some deals. After a while the screen went black and the episode was over. My tummy rumbled.

"Hey Isak, do you want to go for a pizza? I know a good place nearby."  
"Sure, will you invite your boyfriend?"   
"Isak he's not...my boyfriend."  
"Yet." He smiled and I laughed.   
"Shut up" I messed up his hair "I'll go for my wallet and we can go." 

I went out of his room to mine. Was that really what I wanted with Phil? I mean maybe it was just the moment...he's my best friend but I just couldn't help it.   
I have to admit that I feel butterflies in my stomach every time and he always made me happy, and he's amazing and I know that he feels the same way about me me.   
But I was still afraid of what people would say and I hated myself for that. I wish I didn't care but I do and that shouldn't be like that. I don't know how to change it. 

"Okay Isak let's go."

When we went outside, Phil was washing his dad's car and I laughed at how much he was struggling to clean the roof. 

He saw me and he just waved at me and my brother. 

Isak looked at me with that kind of 'I know something's going on' look. God, he's just 12 and he's so observant.

"See you later" Phil shouted   
"Alright" I answered and we continued our way to the pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally out of school! Maybe I'll be able to update more often :)   
> Thanks for reading!


	11. An advice

Phil's POV

"Hi Dan." I said and came close to kiss him. 

But he pulled back and looked around the street.  
Yesterday we said we would meet at a cafe to get lunch and then we would go to the movies. 

"Um hi" he said looking at the ground and then at me. "Should we enter then?" 

I nodded and thought about grabbing his hand, but I didn't think it was a good idea right now. 

"Are you okay?" I said when we found a place to sit down.  
"Yeah, why?" He said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Oh okay, good" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand under the table.  
He tensed up when I took his hand, but then relaxed.  
"Yesterday I spoke to my mom and I want you to help me Phil."  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"Something happened back home that my parents won't tell me and it's the cause of this."  
I looked at him with more attention.  
"I think it was something big so...will you help me if I need you?"  
"Sure Dan, don't doubt about it." 

He smiled at me fondly, I poked his cheek and he laughed, but he also moved away from my touch and cough nervously when he saw the waitress coming with our food.  
What was up with him now? Was he ashamed of being with me? Had he regretted what he did a few days ago? Maybe I'm going to fast and I'm annoying him. Either way I decided to stop trying to do any kind of contact, and that's how our afternoon took a better turn. 

Sometimes he would tense, or look at our hands while walking. But later at the movies we sat back and he did moved closer to me, lying his head on my shoulder, which made me feel better but confused. We spent the movie like that, sometimes he would take my hand and it made me think that everything was fine again and maybe earlier he was just in a weird mood. 

Once the movie was over we decided to head back home. We were walking and talking normally, but when I was about to say goodbye to him, he just went inside his house without saying anything to me, almost as if he was avoiding me for some reason.

I entered my house and went to my room. I saw Dan's front window, he was sitting in his bed, holding his head between his hands. There was something wrong and he wouldn't tell me. I care so much about him and I wish he could tell me what's the thing he's struggling with. 

"Hi honey how was your day?" My mom asked entering my room.  
"Fine...but I think there's something going on with Dan."  
"You want some guru advice from your mother?" She asked  
"That would be good." I smiled at her  
"So, what are you worried about?"  
"Well he was kind of cold with me today, not at the movies, but for the rest of the day yes."

After thinking for a little while she answered.

"Well I guess...look, Dan is a shy boy and maybe he's afraid of showing who he is."  
"How do you know?"  
"Do you remember when you came out to us?" She asked and surrounded my shoulders with her arm.  
"Yes"  
"Well you were very afraid right?"  
"Of course"  
"So I think that's happening with Dan now. I think he's afraid of this, because it's all new for him."

I thought about it for a second and I felt a little bit ashamed for not realising it before. We never really talked about our sexuality openly and it never occurred me to ask if he was okay for me to show affection in public if he wasn't ready. 

"So do you think I should apologise?"  
"Maybe if you think you offended him, or you can talk about it."  
"Thanks mom" 

I hugged her and then she left, smiling at me. I will talk to Dan tomorrow. I have to tell him that it was unfair from my part to just asume things.  
I sighed and after putting my pijamas on I went downstairs to eat cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! :D


	12. Stupid stereotypes

Dan's POV

I heard some knocks on my door

"Daan" Isak said "Phil's here."

I had been ignoring Phil's text for almost three days, I guess he's worried. But I couldn't talk to him. I wasn't ready to explain myself. 

"So?"  
"Do I...let him in?"  
"Yes" I sighed

I heard footsteps outside my door and then it started to open and then Phil was standing in front of my bed.

"Hi" he smiled weakly   
"Hey"   
There was a small silence before Phil spoke again.  
"Are you alright"  
"Yeah, why?"

That was a stupid question, I've literally avoided him and I think he noticed because he asked me something again.

"Did I offended you the other day? Or have I done something that bothers you?"  
"I just...no nothing at all I mean it's not...ugh" 

Nothing was coming out of my mouth but rambling. I couldn't really put into words what was bothering me. 

"Because if I pushed things or went to fast or misunderstood something you can tell me."  
"I know that I can trust you and stuff it's just that...I don't really know why I can't explain."

There was silence again, this time more uncomfortable and I didn't know if I should just say it like that, no filters, just pure thoughts.

"Phil I'm sorry I really really like you but I'm not...that doesn't makes me gay. I'm not gay, I actually don't know what I am. I'm sorry for what I did and I think I acted just because of the moment or...well I do like you don't get me wrong" 

I corrected myself as I saw Phil's saddened face. 

"It's okay to not now yet, you know? It's a scary thing to go through but you'll find out soon." He said

"But how do I know Phil? I don't want to be this it's not fair, I don't like it I...I don't want to be associated with, you know, guys who wear mascara and go crazy for Britney and bant about what color looks best on me or painting my nails or going to every Pride wearing weird makeup, being watched by everyone. I'm not that and not because I like you I'm that." I looked at Phil and I knew I should've stopped talking. He was in the verge of tears.

"You're saying that you're ashamed of people like me?"  
"Shit Phil no I didn't mean to offend you, I just-"  
"Well you did. And you're putting yourself above Pride, as if you were perfect. You do know that all those people who wear mascara and paint their nails and are free had to fight for that? You know that they have been beaten and killed just for being themselves?"

I didn't dare to look at him. I really didn't think what I said and I know that Phil was right. I said pure bullshit. 

"You should think more about what you just said and realise that you let yourself go by stupid stereotypes. It's hard to come to terms with labels and what you are, and it requires loads of courage. But you can't just go around judging like that because it's unfair."  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly

Phil sat down and surrounded my shoulders with his arms. 

"Now if you want some space I can give it to you. And I think I should go now because I don't feel like talking to you any longer."

He squeezed my shoulder one last time and he stood up, leaving my room and closing the door behind him. 

I really fucked up, how could I be so stupid? I slapped my forehead, thinking about everything I said. Phil may hate me now. 

I could feel my warm tears and this time I didn't try to stop myself from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so sad and hard for me to write :(


	13. Something good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter :) This is in Pj's POV and I think it's the only time I'll use it

Pj's POV

I was tired of the situation. Our fantastic foursome soon became the awkward foursome and it wasn't the same. Phil wouldn't speak to Dan or the other way around.  
Phil had told me what happened between both of them and since then, Dan hadn't spoken to Phil and it looked like Dan wasn't eating or sleeping well.  
So I decided to visit Dan, Phil was out with his parents so he wouldn't find out that I was there.  
I knocked on the door and I was surprised to be received by Dan. 

"Hey peej come in." He said and moved for me to enter.  
"Hi mate, how are you?"  
"Better thanks" he said looking at the ground.  
"Dan can I talk to you?"  
"Sure"

We went to the living room and sat on opposite sofas.

"Okay Daniel the spaniel tell me, have you apologised to Phil?"  
"No..." he mumbled  
"Why?"  
"I'm afraid that he hates me now."  
"Really? Dan, Phil couldn't hate anyone, he's too good."  
"You reckon?"  
"Yes! I've known Phil since we were kids and he's sensitive. He would love to hear a word from you that is not 'hello' and 'goodbye' because that's the only interaction you've had."

Dan kept quiet and he scratched his neck. 

"Phil told me once that living in fear is not really living."  
"See? That's another reason to talk to him again." I smiled at him, but he wasn't smiling back.  
"You know why we stopped talking?"  
"Well...kinda"  
"And do you really really think things will be the same?"  
"Maybe it'll take some time." I said after thinking a little "but it's worth trying."  
"Thanks Pj"

He hugged me and after that I left his house, smiling because hopefully, I did something good and maybe things would be like they were before.


	14. Back to school

Phil's POV

It was time to go back to school and things weren't the same again. Dan had apologised for being and asshole and for saying everything and he said he regretted it, so we all went back to being friends. We still hung out, but it felt like we were restarting everything. 

Of course, this being a small town, we entered the same school and at first, Dan and I were still talking at school, not as much as before, but we were each other's salvation when it came down to make teams. 

But Dan being the new one at school, he soon became popular and we slowly drifted apart. We would still say 'hi' at school's hallways and occasionally we went to my house and we played video games. And after two months, Dan had a girlfriend, what a surprise! 

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel nothing, because I did. I felt terrible. I didn't know if Dan had come to a decision about his orientation because we really didn't talk about it anymore, but I guess what happened between us was some sort of 'summer thing' and he realised he doesn't like it, so I'm his friend and I should be happy for him. 

I don't like to hold grudges against people so I tried my best to be Dan's friend again, but that didn't happened because for some reason, Dan's girlfriend pushed me away every time I was speaking with him or something like that. So after some time I resigned to be someone he knows and speaks to once in a while. 

Today was a particularly cloudy and boring day, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open at the history lecture, when a piece of paper landed on my desk.

I looked around and Dan, who was surrounding his girlfriend's shoulder, was pointing at the paper.

"Come to a party with us today" the paper said

I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel like going to some party, not with people that I didn't know and not with Dan's girlfriend who seemed to hate me.

"Why?" I wrote back and threw it at him when the blind teacher was writing on the board.  
"Just because. We'll leave at 8" 

I read the paper, I didn't feel like answering so I just left the paper there. I wouldn't go because I didn't feel like it, end of the conversation.

 

And yet I was standing in front of my door ready to go with Dan at 8 that night. I didn't know why I accepted at the end, but deep inside I knew I would regret going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride London! 


	15. Talk to him

Dan's POV

Since school started things have been going apparently good for everyone else, but downhill for me. I still hadn't figured out what happened between my parents, and I doubted Phil wanted to help me anymore. I had pushed him away even if I didn't want to and Eva, my girlfriend, wasn't making things better. 

I made the huge mistake of telling her that Phil and I had a thing during summer and she, being the jealous mess that she is, started to dislike Phil and pulling me away from him.

I didn't feel that my relationship with her would last long because to be honest, I didn't even liked her. And even if I hate to admit it, I don't like girls. I would like to be as straight as a ruler, but I'm not.

And that's why I invited Phil to the party. Maybe I could escape from Eva for a while and talk to him, I didn't know what I was going to do after, but I was going to be honest with him and maybe I'll be brave enough to break up with Eva.

I rang his doorbell and waited for him to open. I was afraid that he wouldn't open the door, but when he did I felt happy to see his familiar blue eyes.

"Let's go then" I said 

We were walking silently and I was getting ready to speak to him, my phone rang. Eva. Great.

"Yes...we're already getting there. Yes he's with me." I said looking at Phil. "Chill out, I'll see you there."  
"Looks like someone is hurrying you." Phil said  
"Yes about Eva...I'm sorry."  
"Why? Because she doesn't likes me?"  
"Well...yeah."  
"Don't worry, if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you." He smiled at me.

We arrived to the party and I decided to tell him.

"I think I'll br-"  
"Dan!" I heard a familiar voice and felt her arms surround my neck.  
"You were taking so long!" Eva spoke through the loud music.  
She started pulling me away from Phil.  
"I'll see you later!" I shouted through the noise.  
"Okay." He screamed back

I'm not really one of those people who likes to drink a lot, but I needed to drink something to get some courage.


	16. I like A guy

Phil's POV

I was left alone in less than a minute in a party where I knew nobody.  
I thought I could get a drink to spent the time and then I would leave.

I walked to the kitchen to grab a beer   
when I saw Chris. My salvation.

"Chris! Hi" I said   
"Phil I didn't know you would come." He said smiling   
"Me neither." 

We both laughed and talked for a while until he had to go because some friends wanted to leave some other place.

"Sure you're not joining?" He asked before leaving  
"Yeah, I'll probably just go home now."

And that's how I was left alone again. I was staring to stand up to leave but a   
slightly drunk Dan came over.

"Phiiil I want to tell you something!" He said way too happy   
"What's up?"  
"Lets go outside." 

He grabbed my arm and guided me to the backyard, there were some people there, but they were too drunk to notice us.

"So...?" I asked   
"I'll break up whit her." He said with a smile, and I felt one starting to appear in my face.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because I'm not a like a metal ruler, you get me?" He giggled   
"What?" I couldn't avoid laughing a bit   
"I don't like her or any other her. I like guys, well A guy."

I stopped laughing. 

"I like you Phil." He said coming closer, our lips were centimetres apart now, when I heard someone screaming.

"Dan! What are you doing?!"

Why was Eva appearing everywhere?!   
In less than two seconds she was in front   
of me. 

"Get away from him!" She screamed and slapped my face   
"I'll talk to her" Dan winked at me as Eva was dragging him away.

What the hell just happened, I don't know.

The only two things I was certain were that my face was starting to hurt and that Dan still liked me.  
I smile at that thought and started walking home.


	17. Fake fake fake

Dan's POV

My head was hurting so much. Where was I? I got up and noticed someone was hugging my torso. I let go of Eva's grip and noticed that I slept on someone's couch, I have to do a mental note to not drink again. 

I found my phone on someone's jacket and left the house, suddenly remembering Phil.   
Shit! I would be in trouble with Eva but I didn't regret what I was about to do last night.

I walked back home and I noticed that Phil was reading by his window, I wonder what he thinks about what I said yesterday.   
I entered my house and again, O was   
received by my angry mom.

"Daniel where were you last night?!"  
Great I forgot to send a message again.   
"I just slept at Jonas' not a big deal"  
"Dan I hate when you do this! At least let me know where you are."  
"Where's Isak?"  
"He's at Aaron's"  
"Okay, I'll be sleeping"

My mom nodded and I went upstairs. The communication between my mom and I had turned cold, she was obviously hiding stuff and she was worried about where I was all the time. It wasn't like I would escape or anything. 

The next day I walked into the school feeling tired of living this fake life. Fake friends, fake happiness, fake everything.  
I stopped at the school's gate and took a   
deep breath. 

"Here we go again" I thought 

I walked down the main corridor to find Eva talking with one of her friends. 

"Erm Eva I have to tell you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"In private...?" I raised my eyebrows and her friend looked at Eva, then at me and then she left.  
"Look Eva I think-"  
"Dan it's okay." She said putting her hand on my shoulder   
"Is it?" I asked confused   
"I understand that you're bisexual and that maybe you're still confused with that friend of yours." She smiled  
"Okay..."

Why did I decided to date her? 

"I forgive you." She kissed me and it lasted longer than what I've wanted.   
She broke the kiss and after smiling at me she left to one of her clases, and when I turned around to go to mine my stomach dropped.

I saw Phil at the end of the corridor, standing with PJ looking at me.  
They must've seen us together.

Great luck I have.


	18. No lies

Phil's POV

I walked to school with a little bit of hope that maybe Dan was going to start speaking normally to me again.

"Hey Phil, you look with more energy than usual today." PJ said when he saw me.  
"Yeah kinda"  
He smiled at me and narrowed his eyes.  
"What's up Phil?"  
"Dan told me that he likes me on Friday."  
"Really? But he has a girlfriend..."  
"Yeah I know but he said he would break up with her so..."  
"Phil, do you think he will actually break up with her?"   
"Well he was a bit drunk but...yes?"

PJ looked behind my back and stoped smiling.

"Well that doesn't really looks like a break up scene." He said

I turned around and saw Dan and Eva kissing. I felt like a stupid. How could I believe in Dan? I mean he wouldn't change his popularity for me and the bullying that came along. 

I saw her leave and then he turned around and saw me. He started walking towards me and I started to walk away.   
I was honestly tired of Dan and him explaining, I knew that when things seem to be good you get knocked down all the   
time.

"Phil wait!" I heard him screaming behind  
"What for?" 

I didn't stopped nor looked back, I would be overreacting if I ran, I heard Dan's footsteps coming closer.

"I need to tell you something"

I decided to stop because it was useless to keep walking, he would still talk to me so I turned around.

"What?"   
"This" 

He leaned over and kissed me. At first I didn't react, but then I kissed back and realised it wasn't alright.  
"Dan wait you...you have a girlfriend."   
"About today...she just came with a weird bisexuality speech and I couldn't stop her...but I'm definitely ending with her."

Our foreheads were together, the silence between us was confortable.

"Why are you doing it?" I whispered   
"Because I want to. I want to be with you."  
"Are you sure?,I'm not really up for lies or something like that."

We separated and he looked me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you"  
"Alright...but I should go to class...so see you around?"

I smiled at him and went to my classroom. Should I trust him? I mean he looks sure about what he wants to do so I guess this time things would be okay.


	19. Back home

Dan's POV

After talking to Phil I felt good, with motivation to finally finish with annoying Eva. But the next day at school was weird.

I walked in the main hall and people were looking at me and whispering things. I arrived to my locker and there was a post-it with the word 'Faggot' 

"What the fuck." I thought 

I frowned and wrinkled the paper.  
I got the books that I needed and when I turned around I saw Eva.

"Dan you're such an asshole"  
"Why?" What the hell was going on this morning   
"Because you let me date you even though you're gay."  
"Huh?"   
"Trina told me, and probably everyone as you may notice, that he saw you and that friend of yours kissing"  
"Oh...well I was about to break up with you anyway..."   
"What?!"  
"Shit did I said that out loud?" I said sarcastically "Well now that I'm speaking with honesty, I don't like you, you're annoying and you judge everyone and you and your friends are fake and hypocrite. I'm tired of you."

Her jaw had dropped, she was speechless. I walked passed her to my first class. 

But the day at school was getting progressively worst. At lunch i couldn't find Phil, so I sat alone and some stupid guys from the sports team dropped my lunch and called me 'stupid fairy.' During classes more than one person was throwing me papers with more insults. At the end of the day I was sick of people throwing me against lockers and they stuck their foot on my way for me to fall down. 

And the rest of the week was the same. The only good thing was that Phil was there for me. Through out the week, we talked in his room and we helped each other with school work. We still hadn't speak about us as a relationship, but we enjoyed each other's closeness. 

On Friday I was tired of school and everyone so I decided I would finally solve whatever my parents were hiding. I would return home.


	20. Help you

Phil's POV

This week at school wasn't as bad for me because I was used to the constant homofobia of this small town.   
But Dan wasn't taking it too well. He was starting to be more quiet than usual and I was worried that maybe he would regret being with me and that he would stop talking to me as before, but when we were at my house, things were normal again.

I was determined to defend and help Dan if he needed me like PJ did with me when I came out. 

"Phil can you come downstairs please?" My mom called me.   
"Yeeees" 

I went downstairs to find Dan's mom in the door.

"Hi Phil I um was wondering, is Dan here?"  
"Am...no why?"  
"Well he told me he was going to PJ's and he left with a backpack...but PJ told me that Dan wasn't there and that was yesterday. He's not answering my calls or messages."

Now I was more worried. Did Dan run away? He would've told me. 

"Well...I have no idea of where he could be but if I know something I'll tell you."   
"Thanks...and goodnight." She smiled weakly at me and she turned to leave.   
"I hope they find Dan soon." My mom said   
"Yeah...me too." I felt my phone vibrating on my hand and looked at it. Dan was calling.  
"I'll be in my room." I told my mom and ran upstairs to answer.  
"Dan where are you?" I said as I closed my bedroom's door  
"Phil do you remember when you told me you'll help me?"  
"Help you...yeah I do, why?"  
"I've decided to end with my parent's lies...can you come with me?"  
"Sure...but what do I tell my mom? Yours is worried about where you are."  
"I've spoken to Chris and he'll cover us. We'll tell them that we're going camping with him and some friends."  
"Okay, I'll tell my mom and then I'll meet you at the train station."  
"Alright...and thanks a lot, Phil."  
"No problem mate, see you in a bit."

I hung up and prepared a bag with some clothes, money, my phone charger and a package of crackers.

"Mom me and Chris and Dan will go camping, is that okay?" I said going downstairs.  
"Phil you should've told me before...okay." She said smiling "but be back by Sunday at night, you have school on Monday."   
"Sure mom thanks" I said kissing her cheek and leaving. 

Before going out of the neighbourhood I knocked on Dan's house. 

"Hey Isak is your mom here?"   
"Yeah, moooom" he said and disappeared, then his mom appeared on the door.   
"Hey Phil what happened? Do you know where he is?"  
"Yeah I came to tell you, he forgot his phone charger so Chris called me, you know him?"  
"No..."  
"He's a friend from school and he invited us to go camping, so he's with him."  
"But PJ..."  
"Maybe he was afraid that you wouldn't let him go." I shrugged  
"Alright, thanks Phil, and tell him to call me as soon as he can." She said more relieved  
"Fine" I smiled at her "goodbye"  
"Have fun." 

I started walking to the train station, not knowing what to expect, but sure that I would always help Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end...


	21. Train Stations

Dan's POV

I waited for Phil at the train station for almost an hour. It was almost time to get into the train, when I saw Phil running towards me.

"Sorry I'm late I had to explain to your mom also."  
"Did you tell her?" I asked  
"No, I said we were going camping so she's not worried anymore, I guess"  
"Thanks Phil. Really" 

He smiled at me and hugged me.  
"I'll always be there if you need me, now lets go or the train will leave without us." 

He took my hand and we hopped inside the train. The night was rainy as usual, the lights of the city soon disappeared and tiredness started to take over me. I fought to keep myself awake, but I hadn't slept very well the past few weeks, so I guess I just wanted to rest for a few hours.

I woke up an hour later, Phil had a cup of coffee on one hand and he was playing something on his phone. 

"Hi" I said as I sat up straight   
"Hey, you woke up" he smiled at me, where did he acquired so much energy?  
"Yeah...how long until we get there?"   
"Probably like half an hour, do you want a coffee?"  
"Yes please" 

He got up and walked out of our wagon to another one. I looked around and notice that there was nobody else but us. I was nervous about what I would find, and I didn't know where to start looking, but it couldn't be that bad. 

He returned a few minutes later, and this time he sat in the empty sit by my side.  
"Are you alright?" He asked handing me the coffee   
"Yes I'm just...I don't know...nervous?" 

He nodded and the rest of the trip we played Crossy Road, we tried to get a higher score than the other one, and before I knew, we were already going out of the train and stepping on the familiar train station of Workingham.

"Okay come on" I sighed and took Phil's hand.

We walked for some minutes before arriving to what used to be my house and I felt confused with what I saw.

There was yellow police tape that said "do not cross" that covered the porch. 

"What happened?" I thought   
"Dan!" Phil was shaking my shoulders  
"What?" I asked  
"You spaced out for so long I was starting to get worried."

I realised we were sitting in the middle of the road. 

"Oh I just am...could you like stay here I'm just going to...walk"

I stood up and Phil looked at me as I did so. I started to walk faster and faster until I was running. 

"What time is it?" I thought   
I stopped for a while and looked at my phone screen   
7 am

Maybe the library was open, I could get information there. I was so close to find out what happened and I felt like I had to go back and forget about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking the story so far :)   
> I have a tumblr in which I accept prompts, so if you would like to suggest something, The usernames is idkifishipphan  
> Thanks!


	22. Kinda Lost

Dan's POV

I stood in front of the gigantic library doors, I read the announcement that said "we're open from 8:00 am to 6:00 pm"  
I looked at my phone screen, it was 7:30, so I still needed to wait half an hour. I was about to unlock my phone to distract my self when I got a call from Phil. 

"Um hi" I answered   
"Dan where are you? I'm kinda lost" Phil said and I laughed a bit "hey I don't live here, and you left me alone."  
"I told you to wait" I smiled "where are you?"   
"Well I can see a pizzeria and a bookstore"   
"Oh I know where you are, I'll go for you and this time don't move, okay?"  
"Fine" 

I hung up and started to walk to where Phil was. I could return with him and he could help me search something in the library. 

I found him sitting on the side road, a few cars were passing since it was early and it was vacations season, almost everyone went somewhere else.

When I arrived and saw Phil sitting down on the pavement, holding his head on his hands, almost falling asleep.

I observed him from afar, he looked so small and vulnerable there, I was so lucky to have him, I looked at my past self and I wanted to slap him for being an idiot to him. 

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said and sat by his side   
"Shut up" he smiled and rubbed his eyes.  
He grabbed his backpack and took his glasses out. I liked how he looked with his glasses on.  
"Nerd" I told him smiling   
"You like how I look with glasses, I know it." He said smirking 

I could feel my cheeks burning and I turned my face.

"Anyway we need to go to the library to find information about my house and stuff" I murmured  
"Sure" he smiled and got up   
"You don't know where the library is" I smiled and stood up as well.

We arrived to the library, I saw that Jen, the old librarian, was still working there. 

"Hi Jen"   
She turned around and I saw her surprised expression   
"Look who's back, my dear Daniel" 

She walked towards me and hugged me. We were like friends, I used to come here and study, but also to hide from the bullies of my school. 

"Also this is Phil." I said presenting them   
"Nice to meet you." She smiled "What can I help you with, boys?"  
"Jen, I want to know what happened in my house."

She tensed and I could see her worried expression.

"Well...I don't know if I should...but if you want to know I can give you some newspapers"

She walked to her office and then came back with five newspapers.

"Thanks Jen, we'll be over there"   
Phil and I walked to a table near her office and sat down.   
"Well...here we go" Phil and I looked at each other before staring reading.


	23. The missing puzzle piece

Dan's POV

I read the first title, it said  
"GREENHOOD MURDERED"

I started at the newspaper. I handed it to Phil and read the next one.  
"COLLIN GREENHOOD, DID HE KNOW TOO MUCH?"

And the next one  
"MURDER AND FUGITIVE"

And the five newspapers said the same, everyone talked about a murder, Collin Greenhouse and that the killer was still outside. I grabbed the newspaper with the title "COLLIN GREENHOOD, YOUNG INVESTIGATOR, MURDERED."

I read the information inside, a local reporter named Carter wrote it.  
Yesterday, a murder took place  
at the Howell's residence, it's  
believed that the incident took  
place at 5pm. A neighbour inf-  
ormed the police about violent  
noises inside the house, a few  
moments later, gunshots were  
heard. The police arrived 7 mi-  
nutes later, but by then, the ki-  
ller was gone.  
The Howell family was last seen  
that morning, when the mother  
left her kids at school, but they  
didn't return. The main suspect  
in this case, is Michael Howell,  
who worked for the government.  
Collin Greenhood was a young  
conspiracist, who was investing  
for his next book, which talked  
about the government and their  
secrets.  
Greenhood was found in the  
kitchen floor, with two broken  
ribs and a gunshot in the head.  
The police is still looking for any  
other witnesses who may know  
where Mr. Howell may be.

I read the note twice. Yes my dad works for the government, but now that I think about it, I never knew exactly in what. I interchanged the newspaper with Phil and I read the next one, it basically said the same:  
Collin dead, my house as the murder scene, my dad as a suspect and nobody knew where he was. And the other one said the same. The last newspaper I read had something different that called my attention.  
[...] There were rumours, pro-  
vided by neighbours, that Mrs.  
Howell was having an affair  
with Collin. They were seen  
various times together outside  
of the Howell's residence. This  
was denied by her, but doubts  
are still around.

By neighbours I supposed they talked about Mrs. Jenkins. She was always looking through the window, waiting for something to happen. 

"Well I guess she had something interesting to see this time" I thought 

I sighed loudly, running my hands through my hair. 

"Well fuck" I finally said. "I'm more confused now."  
"Try to link everything together, maybe that'll help." Phil shrugged  
"Well that day I remember that my brother and I went out from school at 4 because there was some sort of last day of school celebration. I called my mom and two hours later she showed up, agitated and with our suitcases in the back of the car."  
"You never saw any police cars?" He asked  
"No...the police station is on the other side of the street, but I did heard sirens." I said thoughtful " I didn't find it abnormal at that time" 

We were silent for a bit, until Phil spoke up.

"About your dad...is he a secret agent or something?"  
I chuckled a bit  
"I don't even know by now. But I guess he is..."

We both laughed softly, but I had a doubt that was going around my mind. Did my dad actually killed the guy? The only one who could possibly know that was  
"My mom" I whispered  
"Huh?"  
"Phil! My mom! She knows everything, otherwise why would she take us away for no reason? She's the missing puzzle piece."  
"Then should we go back?"

I thought about it. My mind was at ease now, I just needed a final explanation and this would be over. But I wanted to do something for Phil first, this was my hometown and I knew a place that he would love. 

"Nope" I smiled at Phil and stood up. "Stay here for a bit"

I got up and walked to Jen's office.  
"Jen?" I knocked the door  
"Oh Daniel, come in" she smiled, but I knew she was nervous.  
"Thanks for the newspapers." I scratched the back of my neck  
"How are you? After the big news?"  
"Well, weirdly relieved."  
She looked at me confused  
"That's good, I guess."  
"Can I ask you a favor?" I said, now it was me who was nervous  
"Sure" she smiled  
"Remember that cabin outside the town that I rent to go camping?"

She nodded  
"Well...can I rent it again?"  
"Oh sure, you can. What for?"  
"Well that boy outside, Phil, remember? I like him a lot and..." I looked up at her, she was looking at me with a big smile  
"No no no, it's not for that...don't think...aah" I felt my face turning red "it's a nice place there and I want him to see it."  
"Oh boy, you're growing up." She said smiling more. She opened a drawer and handed me the keys.  
"Have fun." She winked at me  
"Stop!" I whispered "and thanks a lot." 

I walked out of her office and looked at Phil. He was reading a book about interesting facts of the nature. 

"Dan! Look at this! When the bees sting, all of their organs come out, isn't that awesome?" He said excited.  
"Well if you say so..." 

He giggled and poked out his tongue, he's so precious.  
"Hey Phil, come on" I told him  
"Where to?" He asked  
"I'll take you to our first date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, I had kind of a hard day  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you're liking it so far :) we're close to the end...


	24. Truth or Dare

Phil's POV

My heart jumped when I heard what Dan said.

"And what if I don't want to go?"  
He looked sad for a second but then he smiled  
"I know that you've died for this moment, you wouldn't say no" he smirked and kissed my cheek. I could feel my face starting to get red.   
"You got me"

Dan took my hand and and we headed out of the library  
"Where are we going?" I asked  
"Somewhere special that I know you'll like" he smiled at me showing his dimple.

We got into a cab and Dan gave the driver the direction. I guess it was a bit far, since the driver roled his eyes.  
During the ride, Dan and I played I spy with my little eye, of course after a long discussion because Dan considered it a boring thing to do. 

"I spy with my little eye...a handsome boy with a dimple and freckles"   
"You're so bad at this game, I think you already lost" he said with his face red, but he took my hand. We kept flirting and complementing each other, until the driver got tired of our gay shit.  
"Boys I'm not homophobic or anything but could you keep quiet for a second?"   
"Sure Jim sorry" Dan said   
"You know him?" I asked   
"Yes he used to drive my school bus, I guess you didn't earned much at your past job, right Jim?"  
"Dan I said be quiet, so zip it" Jim said frustrated 

We arrived to a big forest, Dan paid the taxi and when it drove away, we started walking towards the forest, Dan's arm around my shoulders.  
"Dan I feel like a psychopath is going to murder us or something"  
"Take it easy, I used to come here very often"   
"Do you like camping?"   
He nodded   
"I thought you were too diva to sleep on the ground"  
"Me? Sleeping on a tent? No thanks" he brushed his hair dramatically "That's why we're staying there."

He pointed the cabin that was a few meters away. I raised my eyebrows with the view, it was really a beautiful place surrounded by big leafy trees and a small lake by the cabin's side.  
"Wow this place is amazing Dan"I told him   
"Really?"  
"I mean not as amazing as you but..."

Dan hit my shoulder playfully and started walking towards the cabin. I followed closely, not wanting to miss any detail of the place because I loved places like this.  
Dan unlocked the door and we entered. The cabin smelled like wood, it was simple but nice, it had a small living room, kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom.   
"I um...have a tradition, when I come I usually prepare myself a pizza...and if you like we can make one, or we could catch a fish at the lake, I mean you must be hungry. Sorry I don-"  
"Dan is alright" I smiled at him "we can make a pizza"

He took my hand and guided me to the kitchen, then he took out the things we needed, like flour, tomatoes, onions, water, among other stuff. We stared making the dough, we competed to see who could make the dough roll more times in the air, I lost miserably when my half of my dough fell on my hair and the other half on the floor.   
"You're a living flop" Dan smiled at me  
"Maybe but you love this living flop" I tried to wink, which resulted in my closing both of my eyes.   
Dan laughed at me and after a flour fight and loads of salsa stains, we were putting our pizza in the oven.  
"What should we do meanwhile?" I asked   
"Well usually I just sit and wait idk what to do."  
"I do know" I said, suddenly with an idea "we'll play truth or dare"  
"That's kid of a good idea" he smiled at me "truth or dare" he asked  
"The youngest player always starts"   
"Pff I'm younger by like 3 months that's not fair"   
"Life isn't fair" I shrugged  
"True, well I choose dare"  
"Hmm...I dare you to...say a tongue-twister"  
"Come on, that's easy"  
"It's just the beginning"

Dan said the tongue-twister, and after some more truths and dares, I discovered that Dan plays the piano, which surprised me.   
"You have to play a song for me one day I said  
"Yeah, you know where to find me." We winked, and I stared at him, he really didn't realised how amazing a pretty he was.  
"Phil"  
"Huh?"  
"Truth ir dare?"  
"Eeeh yeah, truth"  
"What where you thinking about just now?" His eyes had a special glimpse

"Well I, about li-life a-and stuff"

He raised his eyebrows, asking for the truth. I sighed

"I was thinking about how you don't realise how beautiful you are, and that I was lucky to meet you." I said looking at the floor

I could feel his feet moving, when I looked up we were just centimetres apart. We locked eye contact, none of us speaking, I could see Dan's freckles and his forehead covered with flour and messy curly hair. 

"I could get lost in your eyes" he said, coming closer and closing the space between us. Our lips connected in a soft kiss, I could feel my heart beating fast, joy rushing all over my body.   
"I guess the game is over" I smiled when we separated to breath.   
We heard the alarm we set to know that the pizza was ready.  
"And it seems like our food is ready" 

We sat on the small table near the living room, our pizza wasn't the best, but we could eat it, the evening went by fast, after eating we tried to go and fish, but we realised there was no boat and soon we abandoned the idea. Instead we stayed inside, telling stories to each other and enjoy our company.   
"Hey hey Phil the sun is about to set."

He stood up and took my hand. We went upstairs and climbed out of a window, to the roof.  
"I wanted you to see the sunset from here, it's really beautiful."

We sat and the roof, the view was amazing and way better when the sun started to set. Dan laid his head on my shoulder, we were quiet, just admiring. After a while it was completely dark and we laid our backs , looking at the stars that were invisible in the city because of the lights.  
"This is officially the longest date I've ever had" I said smiling   
"Did you like it? I just wanted to show you this place because it's special for me."  
"Of course I did, I enjoy spending time with you." I turned my head to look at him.   
"Thanks Phil." He said suddenly and looked at me "thanks for being here for me, even after being a jerk to you. Thanks for staying."

I came closer to him, he rested his head in my chest.  
"Don't mention it, in sure you would do the same for me"  
"In a parallel universe maybe"  
"Hey" i looked at him with a smile and we both laughed

We spoke about parallel universes and about future and all those inspiring thoughts that filled our minds just at night, when we felt like it was time to sleep. We returned back downstairs and we went inside our room. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard Dan's raspy voice. 

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
"I thought we were that already"  
We smiled and after a few more goodnight kisses, we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, I had a huge writer's block, it's kind of hard for me to write chapters like this, but I liked the way it turned out.   
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments it inspires me to keep writing :)


	25. Everything at ease

Dan's POV

The next morning we woke up, our legs intertwined and my head on his chest. I looked up at Phil who has still sleeping, remembering the first night we kissed and how I was filled with joy and relief. I was feeling that same joy at the moment. Because I knew that as long as he was there lying by my side, things would work out just fine. 

But then I was invaded by that old and common feeling of anxiety, because I remembered that we had to go back and, even if a hate to admit it, I had been ignoring the fact that I had to go back to connect everything together.

I got up from bed carefully to not wake up Phil, and I went outside. The morning was a cold, November's morning breeze hit my face when I opened the door, but I didn't mind. I felt sick. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was drowning, millions of thoughts running through my head, some related to my family, some to Phil, some to school, some that I couldn't really understand. 

"I need air" I thought  
I was outside, but I felt like I was really really warm in the inside. 

"Dan?" I heard Phil inside the cabin.  
I wanted to answer but the only sound that I could make was a loud sob.  
"Hey Dan, what happened? It's freezing here come inside"

Phil picked me up and sat me on the couch. He kneeled in front of me.  
"Now look at me, and just focus on me alright? I need you to breath."  
I nodded slowly  
"Follow me, breath in" he paused for five seconds. "Now breath out, and again in....out."

We did this until I calmed down, my breathing pattern was better, and I was starting to feel my feet aching because of the cold outside. 

"Great that's better" he hugged me  
"Thanks Phil" i said hugging back   
"It's alright...do you want to talk about it or..?"  
"I um...I just got hit by reality that's all" I smiled weakly "we are leaving today aren't we?"  
Phil nodded and kissed me softly.   
"It will be alright"

We got up and started gathering our stuff, I called Jim to come and pick us up, and half an hour later we were taking a train to go back home. 

The way back was better, because even if I had a small break down, Phil and I were able to speak about any stupid topic that came to our mind and every now and then Phil offered me a bar of chocolate. 

"Remus Lupin always had chocolate with him!" Phil argued  
"That's for gaining force when facing dementors." I argued back  
"But you sort of face your own type of dementor today so...eat it"   
I rolled my eyes smiling and took the bar of chocolate that he was offering  
"I hate you." I said with my mouth full 

Later that day, we were climbing out of the train and entering our neighbourhood. I didn't want to separate from Phil, but it was time and, for Christ sake, we live in front of each other.

We said goodbye with a small kiss that somehow gave me energy to a front my mom. I opened my door and saw my mom reading a book.

"Hi mom" I said when I entered  
"Oh Dan" she smiled at me "was camping good?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to start explaining. I should've stayed like that too long, because my mom talked again

"Are you alright?"

I sat on a couch next to her and left my backpack   
on the floor.

"Mom. I know the truth, alright? I know that dad killed Collin."  
My mom's eyes widened, she started to cry softly, still looking at me.  
"What?" She whispered  
"I went home and well...I went for the answers that you couldn't tell me." I was getting nervous now  
"Don't think that your father is a murderer son he just...oh and Isak, please don't tell Isak yet."  
"Mom I won't tell him yet...but I need the full explanation from you."  
She took a deep breath.   
"That day...Umm Collin showed up because he wanted to interview your father about...government secrets and such. But it went wrong. He started to get aggressive, making accusations and saying he would leave us in ruins, that he knew everything. He tried to...to abuse of me and well, things were heated up and your father...he shot him down. But he didn't mean to, he has never killed anyone before. He was just desperate. "

I kept quiet, waiting for her to finish the story.

"Your father did cheated, I discovered it a week before everything happened and I had packed already because I was going to take you with my sister. But after everything happened, I just thought about protecting you boys and...my sister had talked about this house before so I bought it. "  
"And why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I don't know I guess I was just...afraid of your reaction or that you would hate us...I'm sorry." 

She was crying, she held her head with her hands. I didn't know what to do. Now that I knew everything, I felt relief. I didn't hate my father, but I was mad at him, for keeping secrets and basically destroying our family. 

I stood up and hugged my mom  
"You don't need to apologise...non of this was your fault, you were just trying to protect us."

We separated, she looked at me and brushed my fringe.  
"Dan...your such a good boy, you know that? I'm happy that I have two great sons"   
I smiled at her, I could feel my own tears falling, a combination of happiness and sadness, which was weird.

"Looks like a funeral" Isak said

My mom and me laughed, he was so careless and I wanted him to not worry about any of this. 

"Well I have something to tell you both." I said   
My brother joined us at the living room, my mom gave him a little hug.  
"I'm...I like...I like Phil and we're dating." I said looking at the floor, I could feel my red face.   
"Ha! I knew it" Isak said, clapping his hands   
"That's something great Dan" my mom said   
"Are you okay with it?" I asked surprised  
"Yes Dan, there's nothing wrong in that" 

That afternoon we ordered pizza and watched a movie, it had been a long time since we spent familiar time like this and I've missed it. And I finally felt like things were at peace.


	26. A home with you

Dan's POV

And well, a few months later, we were graduating. I spent most of the final months thinking about what the hell I would do with my life, I hadn't thought about that before but now I was panicking because I needed to know. 

Phil told me that it was okay and that eventually I would know, that I just had to think about what are the things that are important for me and that I like and that I could start from there. 

The day of the graduation finally came, my mom and brother were there, also what I considered as my other family: The Lesters. I say this because I really spent a lot of time at Phil's house, when we told Phil's mom that we are boyfriends, she was more than happy. 

Pj, Chris, Phil and I became the fantastic foursome again, I felt great of having my friends back and it was an actual miracle that Chris and Pj were graduating because they caused so much trouble at school. 

After the official ceremony at school, there was a party for all of our generation. I wasn't sure if I was going but Phil begged me to go, and I couldn't say no to that boy. 

When we arrived to the party, it was already out of control. There were a lot of students that were already drunk, people dancing and making out everywhere and people just destroying the place for no reason at all. 

After a while, Phil took my hand, I guess we were leaving now because it really wasn't our ambient.

"Well this wasn't a good idea at all." He said as we went out.  
"I told you but you never listen to me"  
He surrounded my waist with his arms as we were walking.  
"Dan I want to tell you something" Phil said  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I'm going to go to Manchester to study and all...and I don't want to leave you here so I had this idea the other day...would you like to come to live with me?"

We stopped walking, I could see he was nervous and looking down at the pavement.

"I understand if you want to stay here, like you have no reason to go, you have your brother and-"  
I stopped him with a kiss. We separated and I could feel the widest smile spreading across my face.

"Of course I would love to live with you." 

He kissed me again, this time it lasted longer, and I enjoyed every minute of it. We broke the kiss and continued walking home, talking about our future together, and I no longer felt afraid because I knew that as long as I had Phil with me, even if the future was uncertain, I would be happy and I would have a home. Because home is a place in which you feel warmth, acceptance and love. And that's what Phil made me feel.   
I guess I'll always be grateful for having such a cute neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand this is the end :(   
> But I will be posting and epilogue in a few moments, thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments :)


	27. Epilogue: The rest of our lives

Dan's POV

Two years had passed since Phil and I moved to Manchester. He decided to study English Language 

"What a nerd" I told him smiling when he asked what I thought about it   
"Thanks" he punched my arm softly and kissed me

I decided I would study Philosophy, at first I was going to go for law, but after a year an a half of it, I soon realised it wasn't for me.   
Phil and I were living in a flat in Manchester, and there I felt happier than I ever was. We still had hard times, but at the end we worked our problems out together, we didn't resist to be angry with each other for too long. Also, we had to get used to living with each other. 

Phil was really messy, and he left socks everywhere, he left the drawers open, he forgot his his glasses everywhere and so many other things. But Phil also had to get used to my usual pacing around, loud singing in the shower and accidentally putting red underwear with white clothes. One afternoon we were sitting on our couch, having a Harry Potter marathon because our december vacations had just started and, what a best way to spend the first afternoon of our freedom cuddling under a blanket with each other. 

"Hey Dan" he whispered.  
He was resting his head on my shoulder, almost too tired to speak.  
"What?"  
"Did you know that if we have more than 16 years old, we have an 83% of chances to know the person with whom you'll spend the rest of your life?"  
"We are more than 16 years old Phil, and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you."

He looked up at me and smiled.  
"I love you"  
I felt my heart doing millions of jumps inside my chest. I've heard those words before, but it still made my heart race every time I heard it.  
"I love you too" 

We kissed again, I still wasn't tired of kissing Phil, and I don't think I ever will. 

That Christmas we decided to made a reunion with both our families and friends. We knew that Pj was studying Digital Animation and Chris was taking acting classes and they actually lived together. My dad never reached out to us again. I guess he was too busy hiding, or even starting a new family.  
But that didn't matter too much, because I was surrounded by a new group of people who cared about me and loved me, and I'm proud to call them my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it IS the end :( :(  
> Thanks soooo much for reading, this was the first fic that I actually finish and I'm proud and happy that you all liked it! Thanks for the comments, kudos and hits, it really means a lot to me :)  
> I'm accepting prompts at my tumblr Idkifishipphan, I'll continue posting stories here, thanks again for reading and see you next time :)


End file.
